A New Friend
Summary David meets a new friend - PC Guy! Plot The night before the episode began, David slept till 7:00 am, then eats breakfast at 7:05 am, and David is done within 5 minutes, and goes to watch TV, and The Incredibles was coming on in 5 minutes, so David watched the show and within 40 minutes, the bus arrived. David went out 5 minutes before the bus came, Butters came out the door once the bus arrived. Once David and Butters got in the bus, Mrs. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) was sitting right in their seat, so David got her off the bus entirely, and Butters got a phone call from the Preschool (right next to David's school), and Preschool said that the principal would pick Butters up early after the field trip coming up, so he can take a nap. Preschool also said the bus that David and Butters are riding to school is filled with preschool and Pre-K children so the bus has to arrive at Preschool as early as 9:00 am. Once the bus got to school, the teacher made a new student introduce to their students by saying his name. PC Guy, the new student said. And while the teacher was talking about Butters' phone call on the bus, David interrupts him with a Oplen GoAnimate VHS, and the teacher said "After the field trip", the time Preschool picks Butters up. After the field trip, the teacher was starting the movie, the movie was about a boy looking for a guy who stole his car. He goes to the donut store, and asks the worker and after his answer, he shouts in anger, "I WANT TO GET HIM!" twice, and then runs to a car, and asks the driver to find his car. And then after the movie, the bell for the bus rings, so the 2 kids run to the bus, to get their backpacks and stuff ready for home. And then after they get on the bus, Tyson and PC Guy finally got along in the bus, so David plays GTA III, while PC Guy was about to play GTA SA, when he got a phone call from the "lost" PC Guy. He said he's lost in Mexico and he is trying to go back to GoCity. After his phone call, the bus arrived at Butters' house. And once David and PC Guy went inside, they both got on the computer. PC Guy thought it was "junk". 3 and a half hours later, the bus arrived, for bedtime in GoCity. David then checks the time on his iPad. 9:12 PM. Once the bus arrives at David's house, David checks what's on TV, again. Bad Boys is on. at 10:00 PM, the car leaves to Tysonno and beyond! Trivia * The computer actually runs "Windows XP" * In the Plotagon remake, David and Mrs. Frizzle fight each other instead of kicking her off the bus. * In later Plotagon episodes, Butters upgrades his computer to "Windows 7". * David moved out between this episode and Trip to Madagascar. Semi-diffrences from the real version * Bus is the same - only with turbo. * The computer uses the real Windows XP boot-up and welcome screen, and the "Bliss" wallpaper. Reboot * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1